


the sun, she thought

by delicadeza



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Internal Monologue, but i cant be assed 2 like finish it LMAO, im kinda projecting on misaki here LOL i love kokoro, this is incomplete tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicadeza/pseuds/delicadeza
Summary: Looking at the girl with the glowing hair, and the bright yellow voice and the most joyful smile, that shined so much, so hard.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	the sun, she thought

**Author's Note:**

> IM VERY Proud of this i wrote it a whileeeeeeeeeeee ago ik its super short but like lol

Bright. Impossible to not look at. Improperly beautiful. 

MIsaki liked to stay behind her on Hello, Happy World!’s lives, she liked to wallow on everyone’s attention being only on Kokoro and, in a way, her own too. Sometimes, you just couldn’t help it, really. Looking at the girl with the glowing hair, and the bright yellow voice and the most joyful smile, that shined so much, so hard. 

Staring at Kokoro. Smiling at her. Playing with her. Laughing with her. The sun, she thought. 

Don’t look directly at it, you’ll hurt yourself, her mom’s voice resonated in her mind. What an absolutely abhorrent mistake she had done- Because she tried to discern every pattern written on her face, study her body language like it was her job, stared at her long and hard and by every God did she get horribly hurt.

Every animal in existence organized a parade right then and there when Kokoro’s face dared to stare at Misaki’s, all of the blood on her body went into her cheeks, her knees turned fragile and everything was wonderful, everything was absolutely gorgeous for just a second, which would stay melted onto her mind for, at the very least, all of her life time. 

“Misaki-chan?” A meek voice called, interrupting her day-dream. 

“Oh, Kanon-san. Did you need anything?” She absently replied, eyes glued on Kokoro still.

“Nothing, just, you’ve been staring at Kokoro-chan for a long time now… Is everything alright?” Panic. She moved her head to look at Kanon’s face, that looked at her with a smile and a finger in her chin, expecting a reply. 

“Uh, yeah! I mean, alright, uhm, I am. I am alright, it’s just, Kokoro, she has… uhm… soft hair. And I was trying to, uh, see it. Yeah. That.” Completely, absolutely awful, Misaki thought to herself. 

“Oh! Okay… Well, you know if you need anything… like getting something off your chest… you can call me!”


End file.
